


mistletoe and firelight

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: High School Story - Fandom, Pixelberry, Pixelberry Games, PlayChoices
Genre: M/M, just some gay self indulgent bullshit, once again I'm out here posting Christmas fluff way too early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: takes place before HSS book 2, somewhere in december. title is from my song for you (the Christmas song from good luck charlie with bridget mendler and shane harper)





	mistletoe and firelight

**Author's Note:**

> might make this more than just a one-shot, but for now it's just the one chapter. also fun fact my mom went to high school with shane harper's mom

"Mm, hot chocolate," Aiden smiled politely, cradling the cup between the sweater sleeves pulled over his hands as he sat cradled in Riley's arms on the appropriately named loveseat by the crackling fireplace. "Thank you, Mr. McKinley."  
"My pleasure, Aiden. We love having you here, especially Riley–"  
"Dad!"  
"What? It's true."  
"Yeah, but you shouldn't say it." Riley sipped from his mug, his free hand busying itself by fiddling with the hem of Aiden's knit sweater.  
"Fine, fine, I'll leave you lovebirds alone. Just keep it PG in here, there are children around."  
"Dad, you can't keep calling Maggie a child. She's seven years old."  
The golden retriever's tail wagged upon hearing her name, and she padded over to the cozy couple. Riley set his mug down for a moment so he could hold Aiden's while he pet the enthusiastic dog.  
"Mm, Maggie always has good taste in people." Riley's free hand stroked the dog's head as he took a sip from Aiden's mug.  
"Hey, that's my cocoa!"  
"What are you gonna do, kiss me about it?"  
"Give... Riley, give it–"  
Aiden's protests were abruptly silenced when Riley kissed him, and the taste of hot chocolate drifted back to his mouth.  
"Still feel like complaining?"  
His mug back to its rightful home in his sweater paws, Aiden couldn't help but smile. Maggie's nails clicked against the tiled floor as she settled down for a nap, and Aiden settled himself against Riley.  
"I'll take that as a no."  
Aiden hummed in response, nuzzling against Riley's chest, eyes fluttering shut in the warmth of the fire and his sort-of-boyfriend's arms.  
They'd never discussed what they were. They were more than friends, but maybe not boyfriends, and Riley thought about this as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Aiden's hair, staring into the crackling fire. But when he glanced down to see Aiden sleeping in his arms, he didn't care. Whatever they were, he was fine with it, because it meant the two of them got to share a moment like this.  
And, of course, Riley would now get double hot chocolate.


End file.
